


Alone ;) Together

by DavineNaughter



Series: The Together Series [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anniversary, Blowjobs, Edging, Fingering, Fluff, Gags, Gay Sex, Hickeys, Kisses, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Series, Sex, Smut, Teasing, candlelit dinner, handjobs, romance and banging and shit, romantic evening, woohoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavineNaughter/pseuds/DavineNaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>LET THE ROMANCE WND BANGING AND SHIT COMMENCE</p>
    </blockquote>





	Alone ;) Together

**Author's Note:**

> LET THE ROMANCE WND BANGING AND SHIT COMMENCE

Phil couldn't remember being this happy in a long time. Not since he and Dan had found each other out as Friend, maybe when they started saying I love you out loud and in their heads. But this was a whole new level of happy, because along with it Phil felt himself overrun with relief.

Somehow they had told their friends and it had gone well. With Chris and PJ so excited, it was much easier to convince Louise, and he could tell that Dan was even more relieved than he was.

Dan. Dan was so perfect, and Phil still didn't understand what he had done to deserve him. Eyes approximately the shade of the caramel macchiatos they would always share, leading to sweet coffee kisses. Hair so soft it made Phil want to melt, and when it curled he often found himself getting completely lost in the spirals. He could always keep Phil laughing, but sometimes the things that came out of his mouth made Phil feel about a decade younger than the somehow fantastically wise younger male. Dan was perfect in every way, and Phil got to call him his. Nothing had ever made him happier.

And it had been that way for six months. It felt like it's always been that way to Phil, it was hard to picture a life without being able to kiss the brunette whenever he pleased. It just felt like a part of life to have Dan practically attached to his hip.

So when they got home from dinner with their friends, Phil couldn't keep from meeting their lips for more than a few seconds. Dan didn't seem to be complaining though, returning the kiss with just as much passion. They ended up with Phil pinning Dan against the door.

After a while they pulled away for air, but they didn't separate any more than absolutely necessary. They smiled at each other, and Dan was the first to break the silence.

"I must say, that was a very good way to start off the best romance of my life," he said happily. Phil smiled back.

"Oh you aren't even ready for what I have in store," Phil said with a suggestive wink.

Dan giggled. "Wow, sounds more like the banging and shit than the romance. We've got to save something for later," he joked. Despite his words he went in for another kiss, but Phil pushed back.

"You are quite right, Dan. We've got to save something for later." He winked again playfully, but walked into the hallway instead, leaving Dan dumbfounded against the door.

Soon enough, once his brain processed what just happened, Dan ran after Phil down the hall, coming up right before the kitchen. "Hang on now, I was only joking." He panted lightly from the exertion. Phil's mind was definitely pulled in a particular direction at the sight, but he chastised himself. Dan was right, the banging came later.

So instead Phil cast him a mischievous grin. "Uh uh uh, Daniel, romance first. We can't let my lovely plans go to waste." This seemed to pique Dan's interest once again. He raised an eyebrow at his black haired boyfriend.

"Oh really? What are these mysterious plans? Obviously not a romantic dinner..." Dan riddled to himself.

Phil laughed. "Yeah, our friends seemed to have covered that aspect of our night."

"You better not be upstaged in the romance department by Chris, Phil. I know you're better than that," Dan said, the genuine tone of his voice making Phil giggle even harder.

"If that was the case /I/ would break up with me," Phil said with a smile. Even though Phil was definitely being louder about it, it was obvious Dan was just as happy, a large smile enveloping his features, somehow making him even more beautiful. His eyes were practically sparkling. "But don't worry, just hang on a moment while I go set things up."

Phil winked and walked away, smirking to himself as Dan just stood there. Phil didn't quite catch his expression before he turned around, but he could definitely imagine how Dan's face looked curious. Phil had made it a point to memorise how Dan's face looked in every expression he could, taking in as much of the brunette as humanly possible.

So Phil went into the kitchen and got everything set up as quickly as he possibly could. After about seven minutes of rushing around, Phil finally took a deep breath. /Come on in, Dan./

A moment or two later, Dan walked through the glass door of the kitchen. Phil bit his lip half from nervousness and half from seeing his boyfriend in the more than flattering lighting. Dan stood there looking for quite a few more seconds, drinking in the room around him. Phil was standing in from of the breakfast bar, which was covered in candles. So was the table. And the rest of the counter. The whole room really was lit by so many candles he hadn't even counted how many he bought. There were even two scented ones on opposite ends of the room, but no more than that so it wasn't overwhelming. The music playing in the background was the result of Phil googling "romantic piano music" and sifting through it for hours on end to find songs that fit his standard of romance for Dan. On the table there was a cake on a platter with two slices cut out and placed on smaller plates, and next to it an unopened bottle of Dan's favourite wine and two glasses. To finish it off, there was a single red rose in a vase next to the bottle.

Phil drank in Dan's expression as his boyfriend stood awestruck by the scene in front of him. Phil nervously ran his hand through his fringe, getting more and more anxious the longer the brunette said nothing. "So...what do you think?" Phil eventually asked when he couldn't take it anymore. He bit his lip.

Dan's head snapped up to look at Phil, seeming to have forgotten he was even there. Dan stared at Phil for a few moments, and then the widest grin Phil had ever seen him wear enveloped his features. "What do I think? I think it's absolutely stunning. Almost as stunning as that stupid lip bite. What gives you the right to look that adorable, Phil Lester?"

Phil only blushed and walked over to Dan, loosely locking his arms around the younger's neck. "Only whatever gives you the right to look so pretty in the candlelight," Phil replied with a smirk, kissing Dan's nose as his face also lit up in a lovely pink.

Dan giggled at the chaste nose kiss. "Well whatever you have in cuteness you certainly lack in kissing skill," he retorted playfully.

"Oh really?" Phil asked, not looking offended in the slightest

"I think so," Dan said with a smirk.

At that, Phil ran his hand lovingly down to cup Dan's cheek, and pulled him in for a proper kiss. Their lips moved passionately together, creating a little bubble without silly things like time. When Phil finally pulled away, he rested his forehead on Dan's. He smirked as Dan's eyes stayed shut, both of them trying to catch their breath.

/Now what were you saying there Dan?/

"Let's have some cake," Dan said after a pause, eyes opening and him looking happy. Phil blinked in shock, and Dan giggled. "It looks delicious."

/Oh my god Dan./

/Cake, Phil. Cake trumps all./

"Well, I made it myself," Phil said proudly while smiling like a three year old, tongue poking through his teeth.

Dan's eyebrows shot up. "And you /didn't/ burn down the flat?" he asked incredulously.

"It's even a Delia Smith recipe," Phil said, giggling himself this time.

Dan snorted. "You are so fucking stupid," he said romantically. "But it's adorable and I love you."

And so the two sat down, Dan rolling his eyes as Phil dramatically pulled out his chair for him. Phil poured them each a glass of wine as Dan immediately and unceremoniously dug into his cake. By the time Phil had picked up his fork, Dan let out a loud moan of satisfaction. "Holy fuck, Phil. Look, I know I said I love you, but I think I have to break up with you to marry this cake," he said, his eyes dramatically fluttering shut at the taste.

Phil smiled to himself and shook his head at Dan's antics. "Oh, so we're married now, are we?" It was mostly a joke, but part of Phil really wanted to know. The two had never really discussed marriage or that sort of thing before.

Dan didn't even bother opening his eyes. "No, idiot, you have to propose first for that to happen," he said casually.

Phil's heart skipped a beat and a stupid grin was plastered on his face. He hummed in agreement as Dan moaned again at the cake. Phil giggled again. "God, Dan, save /something/ for later," he said teasingly.

Dan peaked open one eye and pouted at Phil, and it was by far one of the cutest things he had ever seen. "I mean, I have a whole evening planned out, I can't just let you waltz in and ruin it all," Phil said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Phil caught the small smile that danced across his lips, but missed the mischievous glint in his eyes. Dan closed his eyes again and let out the most sexual sounding moan he could conjure. Though it was obviously a joke, Phil still felt some blood rushing south.

He shook his head and tutted his tongue. "Naughty Daniel. But I do have more planned, so try to eat your cake without having some form of weird interspecies sex with it on our kitchen table, please."

"Cake is a species now, is it?"

"Yes, duh."

"A species of what, you spork?"

"Deliciousness, obviously."

* * * * *

When they had finished their cake, Phil had set up a film for them to watch; it was something stupid that neither of them paid attention to. They just cuddled up next to each other. Since they had gotten together, neither of them had found a single thing that they enjoyed more than just cuddling with each other, sharing the warmth and just being together.

About half way through the movie, Dan lost himself in Phil's comfort and found himself falling asleep. When Phil had realised it, he only gave himself a small moment to revel in the absolutely adorable face of his boyfriend sleeping before he carefully got up. Dan didn't stir, and Phil walked back into his bedroom, preparing for his next plans of the evening.

Dan woke up with a smile on his face. He sleepily rubbed his eyes with his fists and tried to cuddle back into the warm body behind him. Dan properly opened his eyes when he was met with only a couch cushion, scanning the otherwise empty room. "Phil?" he called out.

/Yes?/

/Where are you?/

/Now if I wanted you to know that, wouldn't I have answered out loud? Silly Danny./

Dan practically shivered at the nickname alone, let alone the voice Phil had used to deliver it. His voice, even just in their heads, was fucking sexy.

/So what, am I supposed to come find you or something?/

/Yup./

/You can't be serious./

/Hurry, Danny. Time is ticking./

Dan didn't even know why, but he found himself practically leaping off the sofa. He exited the living room, seeing something on the floor down the hall and walking towards it. He didn't have to ask to know that the romance portion of their evening had come to a conclusion. He licked his lips at the thought, willing himself to not get too turned on before anything even happen. But Phil knew how to push his buttons, and he knew the suspense would kill Dan.

When he got to the item, Dan found it to be rose petals, coming from the kitchen and leading further down the hall. He peaked into the kitchen and saw that everything was roughly the same as before, only with the candles blown out and the rose no longer in the vase. Dan giggled at Phil's stupid romantic self and inhaled the ghost of the candles' scent once more before trekking back into the hall.

He followed the rose petal trail and found himself at the stairs leading out of their apartment, utterly confusing him. Phil had heard him when he had called, so he was obviously in the apartment. Dan sighed in frustration. /Phil? Why do the roses lead to the door when you're in the apartment?/

/What, you thought finding me was going to be that simple? Danny, you underestimate me. Trust me, I won't forget that./

Dan felt more and more blood rushing to his cock, Phil's tone driving him absolutely crazy. He practically jogged down the hall again and threw open the door of his room, which is where they usually slept at night. /Good guess, but no./ Dan huffed out in frustration.

/Phil, what the fuck is this accomplishing?/

/You're smart, Dan, why do you think?/

/Are you really such an asshole you just want to frustrate me?/

Phil giggled, but even more frustratingly even that wasn't done aloud. /Well, that's one thing. But remember, the clock is ticking./

Dan didn't really know what he was getting at, but he recognised the tone of voice. It was Phil's dominant voice, and it got Dan to hurry the hell up as the front of his pants just kept getting tighter. His voice said that things were about to get kinky as fuck, as they did every once in a while.

Next he rushed over to Phil's room, and when he opened the door it was dark. All of the blinds were drawn, and he stepped in cautiously. As soon as he was in a few steps he heard the door close behind him, and as soon as he turned back around he found himself pinned up against it.

"Hello, Danny," Dan heard in a low and sensual voice say right in his ear. At the sound his hips subconsciously bucked forwards, and a throaty chuckle emitted itself from Phil's mouth. He grabbed his hips and pinned them to the door as well, nibbling on Dan's ear.

Dan moaned at the sensation, whining when Phil kept his hips pinned to the wall. Phil then kissed down across Dan's jaw and around his mouth. When he eventually met Dan's lips with his own, he practically moaned into the younger's mouth.

A few seconds later he pulled away. "A little eager, are we there baby?" Phil said, a smirk in his voice. Dan thought Phil was being frustrating, but he had had to wait too. Having Dan beneath him, finally... He couldn't wait to have fun.

"You have no idea," Dan practically whimpered, causing Phil to chuckle again. As Dan started to talk, Phil took it upon himself to start sucking a hickey into his neck. He was just generous like that. "You have no idea what your little game did to me you bastard."

Phil didn't respond, only continuing to kiss Dan's neck. He bit on it slightly until a dark purple mark was formed, and Dan couldn't help but moan and try to buck up his hips again.

This resulted in Phil pulling away and pressing his hand harshly to the front of Dan's crotch, giving a single squeeze to the bulge in his jeans and smirking some more when Dan kept moaning. This was going to be fun.

Phil turned away from Dan suddenly, going to the closet to get what he had prepared. Dan just leaned against the wall, panting. "Phil, where'd you go?"

"It isn't going to be that easy, Danny. I've got plans, I won't let the fact that you're basically a hormonal teen ruin them. Strip and get on the bed," Phil called over his shoulder. "And no touching," he added on.

He pushed aside a shirt crumpled in the corner, pulling out the black item beneath it. Phil turned around, hiding said object behind his back as he drank in the beautiful sight before him. Dan lay on the bed, completely naked, squirming to keep himself from touching the red, throbbing cock flush against his stomach. The flush on his cheeks carried on down his neck and onto his chest, completing the picture that made Phil's semi-hard cock twitch in his pants. He sucked in a breath and walked over to the bed.

"So, Danny, I've got something special I've wanted to try for a while now that I think will be fun. Are you up for it?"

Dan looked up at Phil for a moment questioningly. "What is it?"

Phil didn't answer, only pulled the item he was covering out for Dan to see. He remained quiet as the boy scanned over it.

"Is that a gag, Phil?"

Phil nodded and bit his lip. He was nervous. Obviously if Dan didn't want to use it he wouldn't make him, but he had been so in love with the idea for so long...

Dan groaned. "But Phil, I make so much noise. You can't seriously make me be quiet," he said with a pout, still squirming around on the sheets.

A small smile found its way to Phil's lips. /But you don't have to be quiet. You can be loud when it's not out loud, Dan./

Phil saw Dan visibly freeze, ceasing his squirming as he seemed to realise what Phil meant. Phil bit his lip again. /We don't have to do anything you don't want to, Dan/ he added on for piece of mind.

But Dan only moaned as his fidgeting intensified. /Fuck that's hot Phil. Get over here and touch me already./

Phil's face was immediately enveloped in a grin, and he felt his cock throb against the fabric of his jeans (which were really starting to get uncomfortable). He walked over to the bed and pulled Dan in for another kiss. He put the ball gag into Dan's mouth, and then grabbed the younger's wrists in his hand, pinning then above him on the bed.

/Don't even think about speaking aloud./

/I won't, Phil./

/Good. I don't doubt you, but I have some...incentive to share, no?/ Phil grinned mischievously.

/Fuck./

Phil giggled. /Probably an appropriate reaction. So you know how the clock was ticking while you found me?/

/So you said./

/Well, it took you three minutes and twelve seconds to get here. So that's how long you have to wait. When you say you're going to come, that's how long you can't./ Dan inhaled sharply.

/Goddammit Phil, you cheeky bastard./

/So don't even think about speaking, it'll add a minute. And if you don't warn me and come anyways...let's just say harsher punishment will be in order./ Phil could see Dan physically straining himself not to move. He smirked at how well he could control Dan, him knowing he wasn't allowed to move without him even saying anything.

/So.../ Phil said to Dan in the most sexy voice he could possibly muster. /Will you be a good boy?/

He could hear Dan moan, but luckily (for himself) it was in their heads. Phil smiled at how quickly he listened. Dan had learned not to question him. /Fuck yes, Phil, just hurry up./

/Bossy, bossy/ Phil tutted, but in reality he was ecstatic. He had wanted to try this for so long, and it was finally happening. He thought it would be so hot to essentially just have sex in their heads. It was like fantasies coming to life as they happen. And if thus far was any indication, he was right.

So, despite his words, he went back to kissing Dan's neck. He confined sucking and nibbling until Dan whined out, /Phiiiil, please./ Then he started kissing further down his collar bones, sucking in another hickey there. However, he quickly moved on, kissing down his chest farther, and flicking his tongue across Dan's left nipple. He tweaked the right with his fingers.

He felt the boy shudder beneath him. /Oh my god, Phil! Phiilll!/ Dan moaned. /More, Phil, oh god./

Phil smiled against his chest. He removed his other hand from where it was still pinning Dan's wrists down, grinning even more when Dan kept his wrists there on his own. Instead he quickly moved his hand down to grip Dan's length, and Dan practically convulsed beneath him. He was panting through the gag, and Phil simply couldn't take the denim painfully restricting his own member anymore.

So Phil got up, and he heard Dan let out half a whine aloud before his eyes shot open and he looked at Phil, scared. Phil chuckled as he stripped for Dan, making sure to wiggle his hips for the mess of a boy on the bed. /I heard that/ he whispered softly.

Dan's eyes widened more. /Fuck, Phil, please./

Phil smirked mischievously. /With pleasure/ he said, climbing back over the boy, rolling his now bare erection over Dan's. 

/Aaaaaahh!/ Dan cried.

Phil continued the action until Dan was only whimpering to him. Then, while Dan's eyes were closed from pleasure, he reached over to the table beside his bed, where he grabbed a small bottle of lube.

He squirted some onto his hand rubbed it around to warm it up. Then after a moment Phil prodded his finger around Dan's red rim and pushed it in up to the knuckle, causing Dan to tense up and let out a loud moan. /Fuck, Phil, get inside me./

So Phil pushed the finger in further, moving it around to properly stretch Dan's hole. /More/ Dan choked out after a little while, and Phil added a second digit to his other, causing Dan to whine and thrash around on the bed. /Fuuuucck./

Phil quickly added a third finger, searching for that spot. When Dan suddenly lurched his hands forward to claw at Phil's shoulders he knew he found it. He repeated the angle once, twice, three times more, before Dan yelled /God dammit Phil get inside me right now you fucking tease!/

Phil groaned at the tone of voice. While his erection was also edging upon painful because of the beautiful boy before him, he loved teasing Dan. /Eager, are we? Let's not forget your clock, plus the noise you made. That part comes after the time/ he explained. /And so do you/ he added on cheekily.

He had a feeling Dan was going to say something else, but he cut him off by pressing up against his prostate once more and bending down. Phil finally acknowledged Dan's neglected cock, kissing it on the head, causing Dan to let out a gorgeous string of moans. He licked down from base to tip, and then lowered his mouth down to envelop the tip. Dan's hands shot down to entwine themselves in Phil's hair, and Phil let him to make up for what was to come. Slowly he lowered himself down onto Dan's cock, still fingering him. Dan was making all sorts of incoherent sounds, all in their heads, and it was driving Phil positively wild, only encouraging him to continue.

When he was flush against Dan's abdomen, he moaned around the length in his mouth, causing Dan to buck up into him. /Sorry!/ he quickly called, but Phil only moaned again and let his jaw go slack.

/No, baby, just like that. Fuck my face./ That was all it took for Dan to let loose, thrusting into Phil's mouth, hitting the back of his throat as Phil swallowed around him every time.

Then Phil remembered the fingers he had stopped moving in Dan's ass. He moved them once more, hitting Dan's spot head on, and Dan screamed to him in their heads. Phil felt lightheaded, just from hearing those noises in his head. It was such a different experience from hearing them through his ears, and he never wanted to go back.

Somehow through all the /fuck/s and /Phil/s and incoherent moaning and whining, Dan managed to mumble out /close./

That was all Phil needed, and he immediately pulled away completely. Dan literally shouted in frustration, and Phil could only smile at the high he felt upon hearing that noise. /And your time begins now. That's four minutes and twelve seconds, dear./ He smirked evilly as Dan just looked at him, helpless and doe eyed.

/Are you fucking kidding me Phil?/ he nearly shouted again, outraged and frustrated. Phil said nothing, fiddling with a timer on the bedside table and Dan just sighed.

Phil was impressed, honestly, how long Dan went without saying anything. It was nearly two whole minutes in when he finally gave in. /Phil, please. I need you. Please./

/Begging won't help Dan. This is punishment./

/I hate you./

/I know, love./

But Phil found that looking at how utterly hot Dan looked -jaw clenching around the gag, neck and upper torso completely covered in hickeys, pink hole stretched wide, cock red and still almost fully hard, whole body squirming as his eyes opened and closed- his own member was in need of some attention. So, keeping a close eye on the timer he had set, he decided to tease Dan even further and give himself some relief at the same time.

So, Phil rubbed whatever lube was still on his hand around, slowly making a fist around his own dick. Dan didn't seem to notice until he gave himself a solid stroke, causing him to moan.

/Fuck, Phil. You look so hot./

Phil ignored his speech and just picked up the pace, casually jerking himself off. /How about I come and help you with that?/

At Dan's suggestion, Phil finally looked over at him, meeting his intense gaze. He gulped, not being able to even consider saying no. So instead he gestured that Dan come over to him. Dan slowly reached up to untie the gag. /I won't talk, I promise/ he reassured Phil, who just looked at him, confused. He nodded at the younger anyways. He trusted Dan.

Dan crawled to the edge of the bed where Phil was sitting, cautiously pushing Phil's hand off his throbbing member. Even that much contact was enough to make Phil moan. At the sound, a cocky smirk found its way to Dan's face as he leant over and flicked his tongue across Phil's slit. Phil shuddered and fisted Dan's hair. /Fuck, Dan./

Dan let Phil's hands guide him down his dick, expertly using his tongue down the side. When he had taken all he could comfortably in his mouth he started bobbing his head, and Phil lost it. He threw his own head back. /Fuck, Dan, faster, yes, aaaah! Just like that, Dan! Oh god!/

Before he knew it he barely registered a timer beeping in the background, lost in the pleasure. He forced himself to pull Dan up and off his throbbing dick, and picked back up the gag abandoned beside them. He tied it messily and pushed Dan back against the pillows by his shoulders. 

/Are you ready, baby?/ Phil asked, panting, as he squirted more lube onto his hand and spread it across his cock.

/Fuck yes, Phil, get the fuck inside me right fucking now./

So Phil lined his tip up with Dan's entrance and slowly pushed in, both of them moaning at the magical feeling. When he got it all in, Phil pulled out and pushed back in only once before Dan said /Faster./ That was all it took for Phil to start pounding into Dan.

Phil had never felt anything more amazing. Dan was filling his head with noises he couldn't even fathom, and it was so much more intense than normal. Because it's one thing when he felt himself completely enveloped, hearing beautiful sounds through his ears, but it was another when it was going straight into his brain. He could practically /feel/ Dan's pleasure, it was radiating down from his head to encompass his entire being. As he thrusted into Dan beneath him, he had never felt more complete.

When he felt that pressure begin to build in his groin, Phil shifted his angle, looking again to find Dan's prostate. As soon as he did, Dan cried out. /Phil! Oh my god, Phiiil, I'm gunna cum!/

/Yeah, baby, cum for me./

Those words were all it took for Dan to release all over his stomach and Phil's chest, screaming a stream of broken moans, profanities, and Phil's name. At the sounds completely washing out all coherent thought and Dan clenching around his cock, Phil couldn't help but come as well, releasing deep into Dan with a loud moan of his own.

They rode out their orgasms together, and when the aftershocks wore off, Phil slowly pulled out of Dan, collapsing next to him on the bed.

/Holy fuck Phil./

/Agreed./

They sat their catching their breath for a few minutes before Phil remembered what it was that had made his orgasm so intense in the first place. Immediately he sat up and went to untie the gag from around Dan's head. The younger rubbed at his face, and Phil almost felt bad.

/Did that hurt, Dan?/

/No, Phil, my jaw's just a bit sore. I'll be fine. That was perfect, love./

Phil nodded, kissing a very pleased Dan on the mouth, smiling down at the beautiful and half asleep boy. He got up and got some tissues to clean up first Dan and then himself, throwing them in the bin and flopping back down next to Dan. He pulled the cover over both of them, and Dan immediately moved to nuzzle into his chest. Phil couldn't help but smile at how cute he was.

/So, how's that for romance and banging and shit?/ Phil asked after a minute, not even quite sure Dan was still awake. He said it quietly just in case.

He felt Dan smile again his chest. /It was pretty damn amazing, Phil./

/Well, that is my name./

/Oh god, that physically hurt me./

/Happy anniversary, love./

/I love you, Phil./

/I love you too, Dan./

And then they both drifted blissfully off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the first time I've ever written smut, so please comment and tell me what you think!  
> Okay, I know I said I would upload this before the weekend, but again, I've never written smut and I wanted it to be good, and (let's face it) this is motherfluffing long. You're welcome.  
> Also I'm just going to take a moment to appreciate my title here.  
> So I don't know whether I'll update HPTI or Maths Notes first from this point on, but a chapter of something should probably be up at least by the end of the weekend, so...yeah.  
> I apologise in advance for these next two months, as finals are coming up and teachers are loading on too much homework, I probably will be posting even less soon. I'm so sorry, I just don't have the time.  
> Also: IM GOING TO TATINOF. MAY 3RD NYC SHOW. IM SO EXCITED AAAAAH.  
> Yeah, so that's that  
> Hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
